Nonexistent Heartbeat
by briie-xo
Summary: Naruto x Sasuke, Sasuke finds himself falling in love with Naruto from their childhood 3 years ago, his feelings only getting stronger. Memories from they're past haunt him and he desperately wants to tell Naruto the truth. Can Sasuke do it or will he choose to disappear from his best friend's life as time passes? Will Naruto fall in love with him back or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is a Naruto X Sasake doujinshi type of story** **so please enjoy! If you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 _ **Flash back: 3 years earlier**_

" _Naruto! Naruto!" A little boy's voice called. The boy looked around. He had black hair and was rather tall for a 14 year old. "Sasuke!" A blond boy answered, falling from a tree branch. He landed on his feet, smiling. He was the same age and a little shorter. "There you are! I been looking all over for you!" Sasuke sighed, pouting. "And Sakura is mad at you!" Naruto shrugged, resting his hand on his own shoulder and cracking it a bit before stretching. "Oh come on! She's just a whiny baby.. Not my fault she sucks at being it! That's why she shouldn't play hide and seek with us." Naruto answered back. Sasuke stared at him, leaning against the tree. "Not fair Naruto. She's our friend." Sasake said softly. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He smiled. "Maybe so! But it's not fair you always have to help her find me! I know it makes you a little unhappy. So do whatever makes you happy!" He suggested. Sasuke smiled back. "Yeah. Thanks." He playfully punched Naruto in the arm before running off. "Come on! It's training time!" He called out. Naruto whined, following after him towards the town training hall._

* * *

 **Present time:**

Sasake and Naruto trained hard together for the last 3 years. They both improved and as they got older, they came closer. Some would call them best friends. As Sasuke got older, he secretly began growing romantic feelings for Naruto and hasn't expressed it at all to him. He'd simply hide what he was feeling and become a bit distant from the other. Now, they train and fight each other competitively.

"..Shadow clone jitsu!" Naruto yelled. A puff of smoke appeared briefly and about 6 feminine naked versions of him began to show in view. They giggled and smiled, trying to distract the other in a teasing manner. Sasuke frowned, raising his hands in a defensive counter-attack. He moved down swiftly, "Genjutsu; Sahringan!" He called. Sasuke's surroundings turned slow and his opponent can only see his attacker moving fast, almost as if he was teleporting. Sasuke striked each repulsive clone as he moved through them. Puff's of smoke appeared and quickly evaporated around him. "Such a sickening display!" Sasuke yelled.

The teachers watched from the side lines.

"Naruto's jitsu is stronger, but it's not really effective around his opponent." Hatake Kakashi replied, rubbing his chin a bit. "Yes, and Sasuke is stronger by his physical attacks. If Naruto's jitsu is prevented useless against Sasuke, he will lose this match for sure." Jiraya answered back. "And who's fault is it that taught him that trick.. Jiraya?" Kakashi said softly. "Hey! It works on small, weak minded perverts like myself!" Jiraya chuckled a bit, his cheeks a slight red. They watched, seeing Naruto suddenly slammed into the wall. He yelled out, bruised up and panting. He was unable to continue at this moment and he laid there in rumble. Sasuke waited a moment before standing up straight. Kakashi and Jiraya walked up onto the battle field.

"Naruto. Your fighting is sloppy. You lack skill and knowledge against Sasuke. You go all out, all at once. You need to learn self control and learn not to let your opponent get the better hand. Prehaps learn restraint." He began. "As much as I like that trick, you need something stronger and more effective." Naruto frowned at his honest words and stood up, walking closer. He stood by Sasuke. "B-but sensei! I'm trying! It's because sasuke trains everyday, all day long! Give me credit!" He argued. He didn't feel like accepting defeat, again and again like he had been these whole 3 past years. Sasuke didn't even try in his eyes. He'd watch him closely. In fact, he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't been seeing the male much lately. He looked up at the taller male, seeing his blank and yet board expression. He didn't even look tired from fighting for an hour.

"Maybe you can catch up to him too, instead of lazing around under the shade." Kakashi laughed a bit. Naruto looked down, biting his lip. "Thank you Jiraya sensei, Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said in a low, cool tone. He bowed down slightly, walking out. Naruto watched him leave, pouting like a little kid. "Naruto, maybe you can ask Sasuke for some advice. He seems to do well in school and know everything." Kakashi suggested before leaving with Jiraya. Naruto headed out, sighing in frustration. He hated this. He personally felt like he was being left out. Even Sakura was stronger then he was and she was younger! She was on a small mission with some of her instructors.

"Ask him for pointers hm..?" Naruto mumbled to himself. He caught a glimpse of Sasuke leaving in the distance. A small smirk crossed his lips. He decided to follow him and watch him train. He thought maybe if he watched his attacks, he can out-counter them next time they fight. "Maybe I can even get stronger faster! I can even become the youngest Hokoge sooner!" He laughed to himself, feeling quite excited. He stood there, daydreaming as he lost his track of mind briefly. He snapped out of it, looking around.

"Shit! I lost him!" He called out. He scratched his head, ruffling his hair dramatically. He peaked around the corner, looking around almost as if frantically. "eeh!" He let out a girlish shriek as he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. He turned around, speechless. It was Sasuke.

"Looking for something?" He asked, crossing his arms. Naruto shrugged, looking away as he tried playing this off. "A-ah I was looking for... some kid! yeah! Kid who..um... " He began. His cheeks heated up a bit, turning red. Sasuke waited a moment before tilting his head, giving a small smile in disbelief. "You were following me. Weren't you? I'm not stupid Na-ru-to." He poked the smaller male's forehead, spelling his name out rather slowly. He smiled, feeling like teasing the male. Naruto hung his head down in shame. "Why." Sasuke asked sternly.

"Kakahi sensei gave me the idea.. I should ask you for tips and advice." He looked up at the taller male, answering him in all honesty. He noticed then that Sasuke's hair was getting too long and covered his face a lot more now. "So fluffy" Naruto thought to himself. He was about to reach up and touch it when Sasuke pulled away. "Out of the question. I have to train, so im busy." He intrrrupted. Naruto simply pouted.

"You always train! Your always busy! We hardly even hang out anymore. I mean come on... Even Sakura finds it weird. You hardly talk to her anymore. What? Has the cool Sasuke grown up without us? Now you got some cool friends?" Naruto exclaimed. He then looked up as he was suddenly pushed into the wall, wincing. Sasuke was leaning over him, looking down at him as he practically pinned him against the brick wall. "W-what are you doing.." Naruto mumbled out, studdering a bit. Sasuke simply frowned a bit.

"Grown ups need to make a living. Right? And now, we are 17 years old. I have a goal and what I do to reach that goal is none of your damn business. What's yours? Lazing around, taking a all day nap every single day? It's no wonder you always lose in our fights!" He growled a bit. It was obvious he was feeling a bit upset over what Naruto said. "It's true, I been distant. But if you don't know why.. You really shouldn't talk about something you know nothing about!" He Sasuke spat.

Naruto sat up a bit, pushing Sasuke away as he spoke. "I don't know why! But maybe if you told me, I'd understand!" Naruto looked upset, trying his hardest not to feel any other emotion besides anger. Sasuke brushed his slim hand through his puffy hair, brushing it back out of his face as he let out a stressed out sigh. Naruto watched silently, continuing to blush. Sasuke sent Naruto a devilish look, glaring at him. "W-what?"

"If you knew the reason, you'd be glad I was staying away from you." Sasuke mumbled. He pulled away, crossing his arms once more. He refused to tell Naruto his secret. "If you want to get some tips, meet me in the clearing in a hour." He sighed. Naruto looked at him weirdly. "W-why? Can't you just tell me?" He asked, the blond male leaned against the wall a bit. "I'm holding up a challenge." Sasuke smirked. "If I win, I won't share anything with you. I don't care if it was a order from Jiraya and Kakashi sensei or not. If you win, I'll do what you ask and give you advice. I'll even show you a few moves and help you learn them." He held out a hand.

Naruto stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it. He smirked. "Okay! Deal!" Naruto felt determined. "I'll win for sure!" Sasuke nodded at his words and ruffled Naruto's hair a bit before walking off. "Yeah yeah.. good luck! You'll need it!" Naruto walked in the opposite direction, trying to think of what his challenge would be. They parted ways for now.

* * *

 _ **3 years ago prior:**_

 _"Hey! No fair!" Naruto whined. He fell to his knees, panting. Sasuke smiled and giggled, standing over him. They were in a forest clearing and had just finished a race. "You always win!" Naruto continued to whine. He was always known as a cry baby, but when he wanted something, he wouldn't give up on it. Naruto was rather stubborn and that was the word most folks would describe him._

 _"Naruto! Just get faster.. I'll teach you. Breath out your nose and in your mouth for starters. Next time, ill even let you win!" Sasuke suggested. He sat down in front of Naruto. "R-really?" The blond asked. He smiled a bit, giving his hand out to make a deal. "You let me win! And i'll do something nice for you in return!" Naruto giggled a bit. Sasuke shook his hand._

 _"It's a deal!" The black hair male decided. He smiled back, watching Naruto's usual smile. He noticed that each time he smiled, Naruto's cat-like whisker marks on his face would stretch out more across his cheek. He found it really cute, but kept that to himself of course._

* * *

 _"Hey kid! No money! No food!" A shop manager replied. Sasuke was holding less then a dollar in his small fist, looking down. He stood there silently, feeling his stomach growl. It was loud, almost like a growl of a small dog or even a baby bear. "I got money! Two large ramen please!" The store manager took the money, giving them some food. Sasuke looked up, seeing Naruto by his side. He gave him the food happily._

 _"Thank yiou." Sasuke replied softly, smiling as he sat down. His friend sat down besides his, already beginning to stuff his face. "Hm yeah! You let me win, so this is a reward in return!" Naruto said softly. Sasuke began to eat. "I promise I'll do something nice for you in return." Sasuke mumbled quietly to himself, smiling as he ate._

* * *

"I promise, I'll do something nice for you in return." Mumbled Sasuke as he walked away. He was smiling, sighing contently. He had a flash back of when they were kids, helping each other out. "My precious best friend.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: This is a** **DOUJINSHI** **story.**

 **Which means fan made ship basically.**

 **If you don't like it, DON'T READ, DON'T STAY ON MY CHANNEL. **

**And im saying this, because someone can't seem to read and leaves nasty reviews. That I don't need.**

 **Those of you leaving nice reviews, I appreciate it! Those are what keeps me writing and keeps me going. And I'm thankful to have you guys here and that you like my stories!**

* * *

It was like any other day. This was the day Naruto and Sasuke were meeting up. Naruto was sitting down, eating his everyday ramen. He smiled, tilting his head up happily as he practically purred in pleasure. He took a bite, then another one, short moment after short moment. It was more like he was stuffing his face as much as he can before being stopped or interrupted. Next to him, was about 3 already emptied bowls. They only piled up more.

"Slow down Naruto boy! Or you're going to pop!" The shop owner chuckled, smiling. He served some food bowls to other customers. Naruto simply looked at him. "Hey! Didn't you say I can get as much as I want?" He laughed, licking his lips. "As long as I pay~" They laughed a bit together. They were friendly with each other. And from the time Naruto spent here getting noodles and being outgoing, the shop owner became more of a family friend now a days.

The man smiled, looking at him. "Hm.. training today?" He asked softly, washing his hands a bit in the sink behind him. Naruto shook his head briefly. "Then what are you doing all day? Not lazing around I hope."

"Nah. Today is like a break. I need all this energy to battle Sasuke! He's going to challenge me today! And if I win, I get to learn anything I want from him! Then for sure.. I'll become stronger." The blond explained, smiling more brightly. It looked as though he was proudly confident in his current abilities and he had hope. The older male leaned against the counter, staring at him. He chuckled a bit, seeing how excited he was.

"Oh? Well good luck then! You'll definitely need it." He teased gently. Naruto simply pouted as he listened to him. "I take it… Sasuke hasn't told you yet, right?" The taller man asked. Naruto shook his head before tilting it curiously.

"Told me what? I don't know.. what your talking about." Naruto then mumbled, setting his final bowl down. It was empty. His sad yet clueless expression, expressed that he clearly lost his appetite. "O-oh well.. I can't say. Only he can tell you." The shop owner asked. Naruto sighed, "…seems like everyone knows something I don't. He won't even tell me a thing anymore."

"Well, it's for a honest reason. Trust me." The older male replied, grabbing Naruto's empty bowls and turning his full attention towards the kitchen. Naruto stood up, putting some money on the counter before walking away. He sighed to himself, looking down a little bit as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He slowly walked down towards the woods, clearing where Sasuke told him to meet up at. He wondered what the challenge was.

But most importantly, wondered what everyone was talking about; why Sasuke was the way he was now in this present day. It floated around in his mind a lot now. It began getting to him and only made him think about it more and more.

All Honestly, he can barely recall his past either, nor did he remember the memories from his childhood. He couldn't even remember all the good he's done for other's; Sasuke for example. He hurried to the spot of the clearing.

* * *

"Geez.. that moron sure is taking forever…" The blond male sighed. His hands rested in his black pockets, and he was sitting against a tree trunk. The shade covered him and the wind blew coolly in the branches. Leaves broke off before coming down through the air and alight on the ground. One even landed on his fair-yellow hair without his acknowledgment. He continued to wait.

He then looked up, feeling a hand in his messy hair. Sasuke smiled, standing above him as he held the fallen leaf between his skinny fingers. "Wait long?" He asked a bit. Naruto watched him sit beside him, shaking his head.

"A-ah not long.." Naruto answered softly, blushing a bit. He couldn't help but studder. If he had to think about it; Sasuke only really smiled in front of him. He noticed Sasuke didn't really smile warmly at anyone else, especially laughed around anyone else.

"Good. Okay! I got our challenge." Sasuke replied softly. He waited a moment, laughing when he saw Naruto's impatient face. "…..well!" Naruto whined, pouting.

"A race. Like when we were kids." Sasuke Blurted out proudly. "We go around the track, but this time.. we travel by tree branches." He explained. "..that means no Jitsu, no cheating, pushing or pulling or trying to trick each other. No touching the ground either. The first one to cross the finish line, wins this challenge. The first one to cheat using the ground advantages, loses. And if you win, like I said… I'll give you tips and teach you something new. But if you don't win, I guess you're out of luck!" He winked. Naruto looked away slightly, feeling his heart change without warning.

 **Ba-dump Ba-dump**

Beated his heart for a second. It didn't take him long to re-collect his thoughts. Naruto didn't pay much attention to that, nor did he know why he felt like this. He cleared his throat.

"Okay. So why in the trees though?" He asked softly, frowning a bit. Sasuke poked his forehead teasingly, smirking. "Well duh! More disadvantages. More of a challenge. Surely you can keep up.. Na-ru-to!~" Sasuke chuckled a bit. Naruto simply nodded, understanding completely. He knew the challenge wouldn't be this easy. But he also didn't know why the challenge was a race. He shook the black male's hand, marking a deal with the set rules.

They both took their places; set on a branch high enough from the ground. Being into strict training, jumping was one of their exercises; They would be taught to be snipers in the trees, almost as if chasing after their targets and eliminating them in one blow hard.

Left food forward, right arm back and bent down enough, crouching. Their toes marking the moment to go in the quickest speed possible. They stayed in place for a moment, waiting for the next silence in the breeze. The two 'men' were side by side, waiting. The trees soon grew silent, the air still; emotionless.

"ready? Set.. go!" Sasuke yelled out.

They leaped at the same time and almost immediately, were on different branches and different places. Sasuke was in front, jumping left and right and dodging the trunk of a semi-tall tree. He looked back, smiling as he saw Naruto. Naruto jumped left, right and then left once more. Small branches scratched up his cheek a bit, scraping against his clothing even. He wasn't that good at dodging as his friend was. Sasuke looked back forward, gasping and yelling out as he suddenly slammed into a branch. He nearly fell, a hand gripping onto a small branch. He grit his teeth, the branch rubbing against his skin and turning his palm red. Naruto laughed, feeling slightly victorious as he passed him. He was now in first place. He kept moving, beginning to jump faster. Naruto not once looked back and he focused on where he was going. Sasuke grabbed onto another branch, taking quick time to swing back up and climb on. He began back on his movements, being in second place. Branch after branch, they continued. It wasn't long til they passed a small flag waving among the dry trees; halfway point. Naruto felt Sasuke right behind him. It was as if he can hear the wind trying to push them back. He used the rest of his strength to leap, landing on the ground. A white, shredded banner was on the ground.

Naruto panted heavily, practically landing on his face. He whined a bit, hearing Sasuke land behind him. He was even panting a bit. Sasuke sat down besides Naruto, looking down at him. Secretly, he wanted Naruto to win. He wanted him to be happy and have pride for something and it would give him a easier reason to teach him new tricks.

"Guess you win." He said softly. Naruto ignored his pain of not being able to breath and sat up, smiling as he held up two fingers. His cat-like whisker marks spread across his cheeks. That smile; That damn smile that Sasuke always found so cute.

"Victory!" Naruto giggled happily. He hugged onto Sasuke, friendly as he laughed. Sasuke smiled, hugging back slowly. "N.. Naruto, just.. tell me, What would you like to know? What would you like to learn?" He asked, pulling away from Naruto's sweaty hug. He watched as Naruto pulled his jacket off. He couldn't help but blush a bit at his appearance; Naruto wore a small chain necklace and a black tank top, his small muscles being more noticeable now. Naruto didn't realize the other staring at him.

"W..well…." Naruto laid back on the small banner, looking up as shade consumed the area around them. He paused, nibbling a bit on his bottom lip. Sasuke continued to watch him. "It's okay. You can tell me anything, nerd." He whispered.

"Sasuke.. everyone keeps acting like.. there's something going on. They all know something about you and I don't know, So.. can you tell me?" He asked softly. Sasuke looked away, sighing. "I promise you, I'll tell you soon. But it's not best you should know right now. Focus on your training right now. I'll tell you when you become the Hokage." He answered him. He stood up, walking back a bit and raised his arms above his head, beginning to stretch. It was like he was completely avoiding _that_ subject. Naruto pouted stubbornly, like a little kid. But he didn't push the topic on him. He really didn't want to put any pressure on Sasuke, even if he was a bully sometimes. Naruto watched Sasuke, seeing his shirt lift a bit in the wind. Him stretching up didn't help either. His eyes slowly widened a bit, resting on a six pack.

"..really manly.." Naruto mumbled to himself. He then whimpered, turning to lay on his side as he realized what he just said. He held his head, blushing. "W-what am I doing! What's wrong with me!" He thought to himself. He sighed, gripping his shirt in his small fist.

"hey!" Sasuke interrupted Naruto's alone time. "Stop being distracted! And get up. I'm only teaching you once!" He stated. Naruto took a deep breath and stood up, beginning to stretch as well. He looked determined at this very moment. He was ready and desperately wanted to get stronger. "I'm going to become... the next Hokage!" His unbelievable words made Sasuke laugh a bit, smiling. They began.

* * *

 **About a hour later;**

Sasuke gave Naruto tips and even taught him some blocking techniques, along with a few counter attacks. He didn't teach him any Jitsu methods however. Naruto learned skillfully, being focused and did everything Sasuke said to do. He'd watch the other show him and would copy his movements. He had a difficult time at first, but slowly eased into it. Sasuke thought Naruto was getting the hang out of, and more quickly then he thought he would at that.

"Now. Always block when your opponent attacks! You wait for defense. They attack first at most times. That way, you can do a counter attack. It's much more effective after they attack first!" Sasuke explained softly. He had Naruto practicing street fighting in the air around him. His punches were aimed straight in front of him and his kicks were low. Legs straight and up right.

"Only kick when you don't have a opening for a punch. And don't take your eyes off your opponent! Don't get distracted and always, watch for shortcuts into cutting off their attacks. If you pay attention to their way.. their style, their fighting technique, You'll be able to notice a pattern in combat. Which will become useful for victory."

Sasuke walked closer, grabbing his hand and turning it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, blushing. "..Make sure your hands are straight. You need to..." Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "..to...pay attention..." His speaking slowed down. Their hands slowly held together, their fingers entwining without them realizing. It was as if the beating of their hearts can be felt from the palm of their hands. The beating increased more and more.

Their eyes stared into one another. It was as if the time surrounding them was paused, stopped without a caring to worry about. It was as if no one else in the world was around. Sasuke leaned down a bit closer to him, His face inches away from Naruto's. He felt as though he was about to kiss him, but pulled away hesitantly. He let go of his hand and pulled away completely. Naruto looked away, His whole face was flushed red. They faced away from each other, both holding their heads a bit.

 _"What a shock!" "What happened!" "What was I thinking?"_ _"..Why did I almost.. kiss..?"_ They thought to themselves, feeling the cold breeze come back. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Ahem.. Keep your punches straight. You need to pay attention to that." The taller male replied. He began walking away. "Lesson's over. See you later." He mumbled. Naruto whined softly, watching him leave. "Wait! Sasuke!" He called out, sighing a bit. He looked down a bit. He sat down, pulling his knees up a bit towards him. He was getting mixed signals from him. Naruto didn't know what to think exactly. "What was he...doing.." He mumbled to himself, sighing. He put his head down, resting it on his arm. He hoped his heart would stop pounding in his fragile chest so much. He stayed behind as the sun began fading down. Sasuke continued walking and disappeared in the dark.

"Dammit..." He cursed himself, frowning. Sasuke bit his lip, growling to himself.

The distance between them grew once more, separating them _For Now_.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Naruto! Wake up!" Called the black haired male. He knocked on the door, opening it. The smaller blond male laid in bed. His ass was sticking up, the blankets covering his waist and up over his head. The room was small, but filled with plenty of light from a large, open window above the sleeping area. Ninja cards laid across the flooring in an odd pattern, as if he was playing with them in a specific order. "Naruto!" Sasuke pouted. He walked over, frowning as he yanked the blanket off of the other. The blanket swirled around Naruto's abdomen and dragged him off the bed with it. "Ow!" Naruto whined, rubbing his tail bone as he immediately awoken from his deep sleep. He sat up, looking up at the other._

" _W-what was that for?" he asked, standing up. He wore a small tank top and his everyday shorts. Sasuke watched him, smiling a bit as he crossed his arms in a stern manner. "It's time to get up. School's about to start." Sasuke answered. He was acting as if he was always in charge, being older then Naruto by a few months; he was. Naruto struggled to comprehend getting up early for school or anything else that wasn't breakfast and Sasuke had always needed to wake him up himself. Sasuke wore his black shirt with his jacket open and a pair of jeans._

" _Yeah yeah... I'm going, going.." Naruto sighed softly, walking to the bathroom. He showered and quickly changed before heading out with his bag. Sasuke waited and followed him out. "So.. ramen for breakfast?" Naruto asked, giggling a bit. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief._

" _That seems to be your favorite. Doesn't it?" Sasuke asked, smiling at the other as they walked to school. "Yep!" The Naruto answered in rapture. "And I'll buy you some too! You haven't eaten yet, have you?" He looked up at him, hearing is stomach growl. He smirked a bit, thinking about teasing him. He decided to wait a bit on that thought._

" _No, I haven't." Sasuke replied back. His stomach continued to lightly growl. His family were old fashioned and he lived only with his grandfather. His mother and father died when he was younger and he had not known them as much. He grew up with only Naruto and Sakura around half the time, and was home alone most of the time while his grandfather worked. Besides going to school, being with Naruto was the only thing he did; up until they had begun to train of course. They soon stopped, buying their ramen breakfast before heading off to school._

* * *

"Ah!" Sasuke let out a gasp, sitting up rather quickly from his fluffy pillow. His hair was messed up and he had no shirt on. The room he slept in was dimly lit, the shades hiding the sunlight on the other side. Sasuke had just woken up, having another dream about when they were kids. Sweat matted his hair and his chest a bit, droplets of stickiness slid down his skin and abdomen. He frowned, sighing as he climbed out of the bedding and kneeled down onto the floor in a push up position. He began performing them, counting one by one. His short workout routine was like this every day; right after waking up and before he showered.

 **Knock knock**

A knock was heard and Sakura immediately walked in. Her hair was ever so pink, long and smooth looking. She had on a mini skirt and a tank top. She was 16 years old and had indeed grown well into a young women's body. A slight blush covered her cheeks and cherry lip balm on her small lips. Her boobs were developed and big enough for her age; size 38C.

"Hey Sasuke." She greeted softly, watching him. She sat on his bed. The atmosphere was not tense but rather relaxed. They were good friends and more close then Sasuke was to Naruto nowadays. They were friendly with each other and trusted each other.

"Morning." Sasuke muttered, grunting a bit as his arms bent down. His body went down before he pushed himself back up. "..34.. 35, 36.." He whispered to himself slowly. He had his normal, everyday cool attitude on. Sakura watched him happily. "Working out again, I see? Your buff enough.. maybe you should take a day off." She replied. Sasuke sat up, panting lightly as he was now drenched in sweat. He sat back, lifting his arm over one knee before looking at her.

"I guess today's a day off for me." He answered back. "Oh? Not training today at the hall with Naruto?" Sakura asked softly. Her voice was sweet and caring, showing a soft tone as always. Sasuke simply shrugged, sighing. Sakura watched his mellow-toned expression. "D-did something happen?" She whispered. Sasuke simply shook his head.

"Nothing happened. It was the same as every other day." He mumbled. His voice was always so quiet and low. But this was obvious; he truly was hiding something. His reactions were rather easy to detect if something was wrong. If anything, Sasuke was an open book of emotions at times. Sakura stood up, leaning over as she yanked on his earlobe. He yelled out, squirming and whining.

"Tell me! What happened!" Sakura demanded sternly. She was a big push over, controlling and like the older sis of the group. "Okay okay!" Sasuke whimpered. His earlobe was released and he rubbed it in response. It stung. Sakura crossed her arms, waiting silently.

"Yesterday I was training Naruto, teaching him some moves and I wasn't thinking.." He began. He turned his head away, blushing lightly. "..Somehow our hands touched and our fingers interlocked together. And then I almost kissed him!" He explained. Sakura squealed softly, covering her lips a bit. She smiled and clapped. It was clear she knew about Sasuke's secret; everyone knew.

"And then what happened?" The girl asked, acting as if excited. "I.. I walked away for the night, lesson being over." Sasuke finished. Sakura pouted, whining. She scooted closer to him, sitting beside him against the wall. Sasuke looked at her briefly. "You need to tell Naruto how you feel!" He suggested. "It's really not going to get any better if you keep holding all your feelings inside all the time." Sasuke listened to her before standing up. He walked into the bathroom doorway across the room, turning the water faucet on. Sakura stayed out, looking around the room as she waited. The walls were white and blank looking, few small posters lingered around the walls in a disorganized pattern. His bed remained messy and the floor covered with scrolls and game boxes.

"I can't tell him. It's not normal to like a guy, including if that guy is your best childhood friend. He can reject me and distance himself away from me." Sasuke called out from the shower. His voice clearly echoed from the walls of the smaller room. Sakura shrugged and sighed.

"But your distancing yourself from him now. What's the difference?" She asked, her voice loud enough for Sasuke to hear her. Sasuke refused to answer her this time, causing her to sigh in frustration. They were silent. She dug in the small purse she held, pulling out her phone. A message showed on her plain, blue screen. "Naruto", it read. The contents were hidden until she unlocked her phone and opened up the message.

" _Do you know where Sasuke is?"_ The message read. Sakura smirked a bit, planning something as she texted back. _"He's doing an errand right now. But would like to meet up at the main spot. He told me to tell you, meet up later at noon."_ She texted back. She got a okay message before putting her phone away. At this very moment, Sasuke walked out. He had on boxers and was drying his long hair with a towel. Sakura smiled innocently, looking up at him.

"Sasuke. You need to conquer your fears of rejection and go tell Naruto how you feel! He said he would like to meet you at the usual spot at noon. So, go." She demanded. Sasuke blinked, a board expression covering his face. He sat down on the edge of his bed, his damp hair still dripping with water.

"huh.. uh no." He mumbled in a short response. "Okay. Then if you don't go and tell him, I'll tell him myself!" She threatened. Sasuke stood up, growling. "Don't you dare-!"

"Then go and tell him! You know.. all this distance you're doing to him is hurting him and making him rather lonely. You understand that, no?" She interrupted him. Sasuke looked down, biting his lip as he listened to her. "If you love him enough, you wouldn't want to make him feel that way. And to top it all off, he doesn't know why your being so distant and secreted with him! He's explained to you how he felt about this. Didn't he?" Sasuke was deathly silent. Sakura stood up, watching him. "…So he did. Hm." It seemed like she understood everything so clearly. Sakura was rather smart and had natural intelligence. She was open minded, strong willed and persistent as well as determined.

Sasuke got dressed, sighing. He looked as though he was unmotivated and honestly didn't want to do this. He had an anxious feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Sakura soon walked out with him and began to leave. She had a date with her friends. "Don't forget to tell him! You better hurry, It's almost noon!" She giggled cheerfully. Sasuke ignored her, turning away to head towards the opposite direction.

"Damn.. if she didn't black mail me.." He growled to himself, sighing. He looked around, passing by all little kids who were in grade school. They were playing ninja games, hide and seek tag like all little toddlers did. They reminded him of them when they were much younger. Shaking his head lightly, he pushed those thoughts away. He didn't want to remember. His head was beating intensely, faster and faster they more his mind wondered towards his romantic feelings of the blond male. It wasn't long before he made it to the usual spot. It was a small, yet clean abandoned club house, passed the forest and towards the small lake. It was in a shady area down a quiet trail. The taller male walked inside, looking around.

"Ah Sasuke.. finally." Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked at him. Naruto was sitting on the window's edge, the sunlight shining through behind him. The wind blew in, bushing his spiky hair around gently. Sasuke stared for a moment before looking away. He had thought that Naruto looked like a prince; beautiful yet so kind and even cute. This feeling was unable to describe in an instant. Sasuke sat across the room from him. "Sakura said you wanted to tell me something?" He asked.

"Ah no.. she said you wanted to meet me here for something." Sasuke replied softly, confused. Naruto gave him a weird look. "Did Sakura just … mess with us? She sent us here for a reason, didn't she?" Naruto asked, sighing. Sasuke nodded silently. The events about what occurred the day before was not mentioned. Awkward tensions began to fill the room. They looked away, trying to distract themselves from each other.

"Hey let's go get a drink." Sasuke mumbled, standing up. "We can hang out." Naruto stood up himself, giving him a small look. "huh? But we're under aged. And where would we go this time of day?" He asked. Sasuke smirked, acting more friendly like before the incident. "I know a friend. And his bar is in the lower.. district. Hardly anyone goes during the day." He explained. He tried to break the tension, and this was it. It was working.

Naruto nodded and began to follow him out. Sasuke led him back to the town, leading him down into the lower bar district. People there were more on the older side, yet no one took charge of determining exactly who was allowed to go there. It was like any other part of the large city they lived in, except for more prostitutes and adult places. There were lover hotels there and restaurants besides the nightclubs and bars. By teasing Naruto to pass the time, they quickly reached their destination without taking notice of how long it took to arrive.

Sasuke led Naruto down an alley way and to a door that looked like it wasn't in use. It was dark and cold, trash littering around the ground. He knocked on it, waiting and Naruto looked around in concern. "Are you sure about this Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke smiled innocently, happily. "it's fine! I know this guy really well." Sasuke expressed. Naruto felt a bit jealous, but didn't know quite why. He felt worried and a bit self-conscious, thinking maybe he wasn't the type of person to be at a day bar. The door opened as they were then let inside and a male stood there smiling. The man was around the age of 22 and was much more taller. He had long hair that was brushed to the side and wore nice, party clothing. Naruto stood behind Sasuke, watching them interact with each other.

"My main man Sasuke! How are you doing, brother?" The stranger asked, throwing a fist bump towards Sasuke which was then thrown back in return. Sasuke smiled, "I'm doing great, Shousuke!" Sasuke answered back happily. He stepped aside and introduced Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Shousuke. And Shousuke, this is Naruto." He replied softly. Shousuke smiled, leaning over to Sasuke. "This the guy?" He asked and Sasuke nodded in response. Naruto stepped forward, holding out his hand politely. "Ah Naruto! Great to finally meet you!" The stranger greeted, shaking his hand. He smiled and led the both of them to the back room. There was a few people around the large room but they kept to themselves and their own business. The room was dark and lit up with dimmed, neon lights and the bar was all open. Granite counters and tables filled the space along with cushy booths. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him towards the bar.

Naruto could only think about what was going to happen after today. He in fact did remember the day before, all too clearly but didn't recall that incident out loud. He kept it to himself for now. He decided just to have a great time with Sasuke for the time being. He counted it as the most time he would get with the other for a while and wanted to desperately make that last. They began to drink, cheering to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter will be Rated M (But if your not at least 16, I won't tell!). This chapter will also be short as it is a small continuation of ch 3.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"O-oh come one Sasuke.. I'm telling y-you.." Naruto's voice whined softly, hiccupping filled his voice as he spoke. His cheeks were flushed a warm red and his breath reeked of Alcohol. He was a light drinker, lighter than his friend was. But Sasuke was also a bit tipsy as well. The red cheeks and the strong smell were no different from Naruto's condition.

The two were drinking at the downtown dive bar. They had been here, letting loose for what seemed like endless hours. Empty shot glasses and big beer cups rested in piles in front of them, filling up the granite counter space. Drops of the strong and toxic drinks dribbled on the surface, covering it wet and causing it to be a bit sticky. The room was a bit warm and the alcohol only made them feel a temperature rise. Tensions from their earlier conversations were already broken, relaxed.

"Naru..to.. mn D-don't worry. I'm sure that.. person likes you." Sasuke answered him. Naruto was completely drunk, talking about a small crush he had. He didn't say the name yet and Sasuke simply listened patiently. Sasuke felt a bit irritated, frowning a bit as he sighed. "Who is it.." He'd thought to himself, wondering. The taller male noticed Naruto beginning to slowly drift off. He sighed, picking up the smaller male and pulling him over his shoulders, piggy back ride style. Naruto nuzzled against the back of his neck, hugging onto him tightly. Sasuke paid his friend, the owner of this bar his payment before walking out with _his_ Naruto.

Naruto whined, holding onto him tightly so he wouldn't fall off. Sasuke began leaving towards his house. The moonlight just now coming out. The streets all around were empty besides couples in love or single older men, looking for a prostitute for the night.

"I like.. that stupid ..Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled, finally revealing the name. Sasuke's eyes widened as he listened. He couldn't help but shudder, feeling Naruto's hot breath over the back of his neck. He smiled, letting out a chuckle. It was a happy, excited chuckle. He didn't want to hold back anymore. No longer will he wait, He decided. Naruto cuddled against Sasuke's back, loving the warmth his body gave off. He hadn't even noticed he just told Sasuke that he was the one he liked. He soon fell asleep on his back, not noticing also that the other had begun to walk faster. Sasuke looked around, realizing it would of taken awhile to get Naruto home or even to his house for that matter in the other district. He saw a lover's hotel across the street.

He walked inside, immediately pulling out his wallet. He paid for a room on the top floor. Something cheap and simple; a one bed and one bath with a fridge filled with new water bottles. The room was rather small and had a cozy feel. Sasuke didn't take his time walking into the room and laid Naruto on the bed. He then took off shirt, feeling a bit sweaty before stepping off his shoes. Naruto whimpered softly, as he slowly stirred. He awoken, cuddling against the pillow as his head was throbbing. He sat up, placing his hand over his head as he whined. "Mn.. Sasuke.. My head.. hurts.."

"Yes yes, I would expect it too. You were drinking those drinks back like a champ. One after one." He Sasuke replied. "Water.. water" Naruto mumbled again and again. Sasuke walked over to the fridge as he grabbed a cold water bottle, opening it. He took a few sips before passing the bottle towards the other. Naruto drank it, not complaining about the other having some first. An indirect kiss; Sasuke watched closely. He took the bottle away from Naruto, taking a sip and holding it in his mouth a moment. "H-hey! I was drinking that-" Naruto began, before being interrupted by Sasuke's lips.

His eyes opened more, all the way. "M-mmf!" Naruto was suddenly pushed back onto the bed and his eyes closed tightly. The water Sasuke had slid into his mouth and he began to swallow it, some beginning to dribble down his chin a bit. His voice was being muffled and only soft gasps were heard. He felt his heart pounding roughly in his chest, occasionally beating at a faster pace. Sasuke's heart beat was no different from his.

He felt Sasuke climbed over him; his body resting on his and his hands touching down his body in a slow pattern. Naruto whimpered, feeling his bottom lip then being nibbled on. Naruto's kissing was inexperienced but better then someone who hadn't exactly kissed before. He was a level 2 to be correct. And Sasuke was at level 5. After what seemed like a few minutes, Sasuke pulled away only a few inches. Some saliva disconnected from both of their lips. Sasuke began kissing down his neck, his cold, slim hands sliding into Naruto's shirt. He pushed his shirt up, showing his chest with his cute pink nubs. His fingers began to pinch and tease those nubs, rubbing them. His lips moved their way more downwards, beginning to leave soft pink marks on his skin; small hickeys. The whole time, he can feel Naruto move constantly.

"S-stop it.. stop- ah!" Naruto moaned softly. He squirmed under Sasuke's grip, tilting his head upwards in response. His body trembled in uncontrollable pleasure. He covered his quivering lips, trying to muffle his erotic whimpers but His hand was then simply moved and pinned down against the bed by the stronger male. "I-I said… stop! Stop it!" Naruto shouted, squirming more than before. Naruto pushed Sasuke away without warning and knocked him onto the floor with a loud bang. Sasuke whimpered, yelling out as he fell to the wooden flooring below. He sat back up, wincing and rubbed his bare back.

"What was that for?" He yelled out. He watched as Naruto was coughing and wiping his mouth off. "W-why.. why did you kiss me!" He cried out. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. Sasuke stood up. "I.. Naruto.. I fucking like you!" He admitted. "I'm in love with you! And I have been since we were younger.. since 3 years ago when I met you!"

Naruto listened to Sasuke's confession, looking down briefly as he panted lightly. "..and you said you loved me too!" He yelled. Naruto looked up at him, his head continuing to throb through all this. "I-I .." Naruto began. He didn't know what to say. "I was drunk! That's it!" He pulled his knees closer to him as Sasuke climbed over the bed towards him. He looked away once more, shaking. "..It was a lie." He mumbled nonchalantly. Sasuke growled, pushing him down to the bed as he hovered over. "Don't fucking mess with me Naruto! If you hate it so much.. then tell me! I'll be more than happy to be more distant!" He yelled. Naruto whimpered, sniffling. "I-it's not normal… to like a guy, let alone my best friend.." Naruto whispered, his bangs covering his eyes a bit.

"So.. it disgusts you huh?" Sasuke pulled away, putting his shirt back on and putting on his shoes. "Sorry then." He muttered before walking over to the door. "Room's already paid for. But I guess I shall leave anyway…" The taller male walked out the door with a slam, leaving Naruto confused yet sad on the messy bed. Naruto whimpered softly, crossing his legs. He had a small erection. His excitement craved for Sasuke, but he refused to go after him. After all, he was quite stubborn; as most would describe him.

Naruto looked down, shaking as he hugged himself. Truth is, he was afraid of going all the way with anyone. And he didn't know how to explain it. The distance between them grew once more, separating them for good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!~~ If anyone has any suggestions on how the next couple chapters should be, please leave me a commet in the reviews! I'd love to hear what ideas my followers have for me!**

 **I'll try to take all suggestions into consideration!~ Promise!**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly open, the sunlight peering its way into his eyes from the large window beside the corridor by the door. The big room was silent and empty. He winced, sitting up as his hand shakily was placed on his temple. He had a hangover; his thoughts in his mind pounding incredibly hard and his heartbeat beating through his head loudly. "Sasuke…" he whispered to himself, remembering the night before.

 _"Naruto… i… I'm in love with you! Since 3 years ago… when I first met you!"_ Sasuke's words echoed in his thoughts, uncontrollably. It was like an awful memory from the past; unforgettable. Naruto knew it wouldn't be easy dealing with this. He desperately did feel the same way but was too embarrassed to admit it. He was in a battle between his heart and his mind; one saying it was okay and natural. The other saying it was different and abnormal. He sighed, laying back down as he hid his sweat matted face into the white comforter-pillows. The lace on the side was gently tickling his nose in response. The sunlight was too bright for him to go back asleep. He also didn't know how long he would be able to say in the room. He was in a hotel after all. Naruto decided to get up. He grabbed his clothing; which he had slipped off in the attempt to sleep during the night and walked them to the bathroom. Though his clothes reeked of alcohol and sweat, showering wouldn't be a bad idea at this point anyhow.

Inside, the water slid down Naruto's body; like ocean waves over the damp sand on a clear beach. Or even like rain sliding down the thin material of an umbrella during a heavy storm. Naruto was silent, his head hanging down as if in shame. The transparent liquid covering his whole being as he just stood there, feeling anxiously oblivious over the night before. "…what did I do?" he muttered to himself, regretting the words he had told the other the previous evening. _It wasn't a joke, or a lie._ This pronouncement echoed in his head constantly, repeatedly.

"… _I like you, Sasuke…"_

* * *

Sasuke was wide awake, getting not one second of sleep over the night. He wore nothing but a black jacket which was open, showing a bit of his semi-muscles in a white tank top and skinny jeans. Sasuke was packing a large bag of clothing and anything of importance to him; one thing being an old crumpled photo of him and Naruto since they were kids. He just shoved everything into that green bag before zipping it up. Getting on the messy room floor, he began on his hands and toes in the effort of doing his normal morning workout routine before leaving for the day. His breathing quickened in a heavier manner after doing about 35-40 pushups. He sighed, standing up and grabbing his belongings as he walked out the door. His room being left a mess and his door left open. His house's condition was not of significance at this moment in his opinion. Sasuke headed straight for the leaf gym, wanting to demand a faraway mission from the leaders.

"Kakashi sensei. Jiraya sensei... I'd like to request a mission." Sasuke began. The two adults were sitting in the middle of the large room; lit by the huge doors and the open corridors around the extra space. The gym was after all grand. It was a important landmark and agricultural building in the leaf village. The two were taking a moment to relax, take a break before the other showed up. Kakashi looked up at Sasuke, thinking a moment before speaking. "I can't give you one Sasuke. Not out of the village at least." This response made Sasuke frown a bit. He dropped his bag in quick frustration.

"Why not?! I believe I'm ready for one! I'm stronger then Naruto!" Sasuke called out, his voice rather loud and hoarse. Jiraya stared up at him before closing his eyes briefly and looking down. His legs and arms crossed in front of him; just like Kakashi's position. "Sasuke. You can't just decide if your ready or not. You have to finish your training and earn your place on missions. Whether they are hardcore or easy or they are battling other groups. Even missionaries have a difficult time with these tasks. Maybe ask someone for some advice into advancing your fighting techniques?" He said softly. They didn't much care for Sasuke's body language nor attitude towards them at this time. Sasuke stared at them a second, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"What if I do something... a task on what you give me?" He proposed as a suggestion. Jiraya looked at Kakashi. They both thought momentarily, exchanging looks of approval and decision. There was no need to discuss this manner at all. Kakashi looked up at Sasuke, his eyes with Jiraya's. "Alright. Then you'll go on missions only we assign you personally for the time being. If you should disobey the orders or make any rash choices not examined or analyzed with us, there will be serious consequences. Understood?" He replied in a serious tone. Sasuke bowed down a bit, nodding. "Yes sir..." The two teachers then nodded, beginning on a small subject to Sasuke's little mission; temporarily outside of the village over in the next town. He was assigned to bring back a important scroll from the next village over; a scroll that was sought out by a small group of bandits.

"If Naruto wants distance… I'll give it to him…" He grumbled to himself. With this, he was gone by the nearest hour. He walked through the leaf village's gates, trudging through the muddy dirt. The wind sweeping through the trees and picking up the leaves in a tornado-like pattern. His long black hair raising in the air in a messy pattern. He didn't care much for the weather, nor did it bother him personally. There was nothing for him to do about it. He let the soft breeze blow against him in its unorganized gust patterns.

* * *

Naruto was slowly walking home after leaving the hotel. His hair was damp from his shower before and he had not bothered to dry it personally. Lost in thought, he was looking down. He didn't even notice that Sakura was calling to him from behind. She let out a small sigh, frustrated after chasing after the other with no response. She was like the older sister who was a bit of a push over or the little sister who liked to be annoying whether it was on purpose or by accident; to her older peers. Either way, Sakura was Sakura. It didn't change the way she acted or the way the other's felt about her.

"Naruto!" She yelled, tapping rather roughly on his shoulder. Naruto blinked, snapping out of his dreadful thoughts. He looked at her with what seemed like hollow eyes, almost as if they were dull. His attitude seemed more mellow or calm, or maybe traumatized from something.  
"S-Sakura…" he mumbled softly. He gave a small smile as if he was pretending nothing was wrong. Sakura watched his every movement and his expressions; as if she was observing in close interest. This, in her implication... was not wrong if it wasn't stalkerish. She looked at him seriously before peaking at their surroundings. Something was wrong with him; her smart intuition letting her believe she was right about this sort of thing.

"What's wrong… Your not yourself right now." She said softly, her voice sounding soft and relaxed. Her stance was rather calm and her face showed an expression of worrisome. Naruto kept walking as she followed, like a puppy following its mother to an uncharted destination of adventure without question. However; this did not bother him one bit. Naruto simply shrugged nonchalantly at her concernment. "Nothing's wrong with me. What about you?" he answered back to her, smiling innocently. She growled, punching the top of his head, playfully but meant it to hurt just a bit. This caused him cry out and grip his head.

"Ow! What the fuck Sakura! My already head hurts…." He whined, pouting. He stepped away from her. She sighed, placing her hands which consisted of jewelry and bracelets alike around her wrists, on her hips. "Naruto… You look damn right sad and depressed. I mean your mopping around so much, you just dragged your feet all over in the sand!" She pointed. Naruto looked down; his shoes and feet covered in dirt as a track led towards him from the east side of the city. He blinked, knowing she was dead right.

"That's even the 6th ramen shop you passed! You've never been one to miss sukiyaki… especially at this time of day." She explained, fluently. It was as if she'd look around, observe and know every little detail; from a normal afternoon to a high intelligent crime that occurred the day before. Naruto sighed, not being able to slip this passed her. She grew up smart after all, a natural genius some would call her.

"Sakura, I really don't want to-"

"SPILL!" She demanded, her hands turning back to fists in a threatening manner. She raised them, causing Naruto to whine and flinch, afraid. "Okay okay!" He pouted once more, the cat-like whiskers on his cheeks frowning down as well. Naruto walked out from the middle of the street towards the side, sitting down at a nearby, open bench. It was way too early for other's to be out during this time of day; early in the morning. Most people slept in unless they had training, missions or other work to do. The weather was already beginning to heat up, as it always did in the late summer. The summer heat beginning to cause the air to become stifling, setting the atmosphere ablaze in a successful, blistering and scorching reaction.

Sakura followed Naruto and sat down, waiting for him to explain. She knew it had something to do with Sasuke. She did know the way he felt about Naruto, and it wasn't hard to see the way he looked at the other. Naruto took a deep breath before starting.

"Sasuke and I met up… thanks to you." He added. Sakura shrugged, nodding her head as she listened. "…he took me to a bar and we ended up getting drunk. Then he told me he liked me… He made a move on me and everything else." He clarified what he was trying to say. "…well I kicked him off and stuff." Naruto's cheeks were a hint of pink and red, his eyes gazing towards the side the whole time as he spoke. He didn't look towards the other until he heard her small giggles. "huh?"

"Naruto! Tell me… you didn't realize he felt that way about you?" She asked. Naruto stared at her oddly, like he didn't understand. "Omg you didn't…. everyone knew! Seriously! And I know you feel the same way too! Make a move back already!" She mumbled, resting her chin in the palm of her hand; her elbow resting on the surface of her crossed knee. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "I don't Sakura-"

"Yes, you do! Go fucking find him. Now!" She replied, rather persistently. "I want you guys to be happy already! I don't care about being a third wheel in this 3-musketeer friendship, but geez… own up already. You guys are acting like virgins." She sighed. Sakura smiled, knowing THEY WERE virgins in any case. Naruto bit his lips silent for moment, until he felt her nudge him a bit on his upper arm. "Go find him."

"Sakura… everyone in town knew, right?" He asked, standing up. She nodded, continuing to smile. "…And they're okay with it?" He asked continuously. She shook her head, groaning. "Stop with the questions you pussy! Go and find him!" She exhaled in a snappy tone. He nodded, smiling at her as he knew she was right. He gave her a small, quick hug before running off to find him. Sakura simply watched him run off before standing up. She brushed the small dirt from her skirt, smiling.

"Those two are so blind… hehe." She giggled softly, turning the other way. She hummed a soft tune, departing from this place, relaxed. Naruto wanted to now desperately look for Sasuke; the girl helping him feel motivated at this very moment. He didn't know where to look, but his first place would be to ask sensei if they had seen him.

This journey was not yet done from being over, by a long shot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not a whole lot of people likes this story sadly … so I'll end it abruptly… *sigh***

* * *

Naruto rushed to the gym, wanting to hopelessly get answers. Jiraya had told Naruto where Sasuke would be going and what his mission was. However, got a bit over protective once Naruto tried leaving to find him. He was being held by the older male, being a bit restricted in place. The gym was dark, yet the sunlight peered bright outside just beyond the large doors across the room, currently.

"Naruto boy! You can't leave! It's not your mission to proceed!" Jiraya demanded, frowning as he held the young boy's shoulders still. Naruto struggled, whining almost as if desperately. "I have to go!" Naruto persisted, stubbornly. "before it's too late! I need to tell him-" he stopped, his face turning red in the attempt to heat up. He looked away, sighing in defeat.

"Look, he's coming back. He needs to get that scroll for us anyway… in any case, it's not like he can go do anything without our permission. He simply requested a mission and now, he's obeying and doing what he was told." Kakashi began, moving his mask more over the bridge of his nose. "We told him he wouldn't be ready for real missions until he proved us wrong." Kakashi basically restated the task at hand so Naruto would come to a better understanding. And this had worked.

Naruto simply stopped struggling, silently and looked at the both, his expression changed to relief. He decided to wait for Sasuke. He walked out the gym, having the piercing eyes of the older master's stare him down. The summer day was overly warm, hot even as the scorching sun blazed the air till it was hard to breath; stifling. Naruto sat outside regardless, acting obstinate. He honestly did feel really lonely, physically and mentally. It was normal for him to feel this way when Sasuke wasn't around. It happened like this, ever since they were kids. He thought about the times he'd cry because Sasuke was going to be gone for a few hours or a couple days. This caused him to giggle a bit, "heh.. Sasuke. Forgive me for being such a idiot and a crybaby." he said softly to himself, trying his best to smile.

* * *

Sasuke was slowly walking back to the leaf village, looking down at the scroll in his hands. He sighed, not in frustration but more of regret and disappointment. It was red and a trimmed gold edge, long enough to line his waist. It was large and a bit heavy for oneself. "this is the important scroll… sought by mercenaries and assassins?" he asked himself. His tone was mellow and unconvinced. "seriously… it took two days to get here … do they think I'm a fucking child?!" He yelled out loud to himself, growling. He panted, in the instant of loosing him calm composure. His steps slowly softened until coming to abrupt stop, suddenly.

About 5 figures dressed in black and masks stood in front of him. They looked to be men, except for one of them. The one stood in the middle of them; that figure's body being more femininely curved and having breasts as well as being shorter then the rest and wearing a small amount of makeup. Sasuke simply stared, his eyes narrowing as the main bandit spoke.

"hey there stranger…" the voice sounded sweet, but also strictly demanding and strong. Like a leader's tone. Sasuke simply pushed the scroll to his belt and positioned himself in a cautious stance, without looking to suspicious or causing a distraction towards himself. "and you are?" he asked, unperturbed. The figure moved forward slowly, keeping distance as she walked around Sasuke.

"ah I'm Kagura, of the wild 5. This is our territory. I see you found the scroll we were seeking..." She answered softly. She stopped in front of him, handing out her hand. "…we'll be taking that scroll now, stranger." It was as if her hand was demanding like her attitude was, obvious she thought he'd just hand over what they needed. She waited a moment while Sasuke stayed silent and still. She thought a moment before she directly grabbed Sasuke's arm swiftly, holding it tightly against her chest. She moved, purposely making sure his arm was up against her breasts.

"… or perhaps I can do something for you in exchange for that?" she asked softly. Her second tactic was trying to be seductive, however it didn't make Sasuke have a reaction. Sasuke sighed, his fingers moving in a certain pattern before touching her stomach. He began to burn her, and this caused her to pull away instantly, jumping back towards her clan. "a-ah! Tch!" The other's cursed in anger and stood their ground. Sasuke simply looked at them, unamused and board. Kagura's black suit was stinging and smoking a bit, a red aura around her stomach until it shortly stopped.

"I'm not interested in such, unmaterialistic, useless things. And for the record, I already have someone in mind to do dirty things to. Your feminine body cannot compare to his beauty." Sasuke stated, growling. He turned his head to the side, his expression plain and blank. He looked as though he was dissing them without really accomplishing anything. His everyday inclination was different than anyone else.

"…he? Ah I see … Your one of them faggots." She said softly, giggling a bit. This also caused her main group to chuckle momentarily. "I don't care about your love life or whatever… all I want it that SCROLL!" she yelled, lunging at Sasuke. Her group copied her attacks towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped up quickly, almost as If he simultaneity disappeared and landed on a nearby branch before running across, leaping. The group had to take a minute to find where he ended up. Sasuke listened as he heard all their stomping over the branches now and through the damp ground below him. They tried surrounding him, but to no prevail. Each time one provoked Sasuke, trying to knock him off his feet or unconscious, Sasuke simply used his forearms to protect himself. He ran at a constant, fast pace. He'd push each member of the group away as the contacted him personally, slamming them against the trunks besides himself or he threw them towards the surface beneath. Forwarding, he noticed Kagura use a handmade staff weapon as she popped out from below. She retracted her weapon outward into spikes before she threw them at him within a couple seconds. Sasuke winced and fell on his legs towards the ground, feeling one of the many spikes stab his left upper arm, piercing his flesh as he missed the opportunity to dodge this time. He grunted, trying to turn left in the change of direction. He grabbed the spike, pulling it out from his arm as well with some skin. He tried his best to focus and stay coolheaded, not worrying about the blood.

"ah … dammit…" he grunted, trying to get up and run. He ended up falling back to his knees, his body wavering. His vision was beginning to blur. The bleeding was not clogging up at all. The bandits were behind him, slowly walking up. All but Kagura were panting, holding their arms or stomach in pain. Kagura simply laughed, smiling.

"you under estimated us … stranger. My spikes were filled of poison. I doubt you'd stay awake for awhile longer." She said softly, acting cheeky in her victory. She walked over, grabbing the scroll from the weak male. Sasuke was unable to keep his tight grip on the scroll as she prides it from his cold fingers. She placed her foot on his chest and kicked him down, causing him to have incapability of getting back up. His arm was looking more infected and bloody each minute, spreading. His skin was turning pale as he grunted. He cried out in pain and panted tiredly. His eye sight tried to center its attention on them as they walked away. Sasuke's fist loosened and his eyes closed.

"N-Naruto … forgive me ..." he whispered under his breath.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the sunset that began to sink below the horizon. He had an anxious gut feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes softened on the gentle stained colors on the sky, the clouds fading against the atmosphere above,

"Sasuke … I miss you." He said softly to himself, yet wished the other could hear it. "come home soon."

* * *

 **3 years previously;**

 _Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the swing set. The blond was crying about Sasuke leaving for a family trip for a week. By this time, they had constantly spent time together and were inseparable. "Naru … I'll be back in a weak." Sasuke whined, pouting. He moved from his swing, standing in front of Naruto. He held out his pinky._

 _Naruto looked up with his watery eyes, his fists moving from his red face. "huh?" He sniffled, trying his best to stop crying._

 _Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, holding it to his own. He wrapped his finger around Naruto's and lightly shook his hand. "I pinky swear!" He called out, blushing. This caused Naruto to tilt his head a bit. "S-sasuke-"_

 _"I swear!" Sasuke said softly. "I'll always come back home for you!" he smiled, causing Naruto to smile back just as happily. "That's a promise!"_

* * *

The truth was, Sasuke wanted to be stronger for Naruto and prove he was good enough. It was too late; perhaps this was just the chapter of this story that was over and hope that there would be a volume 2 in the future.

Sakura was laying back on the plush grass in a nearby park, reading a book. Certain lines were highlighted in a light blue color. She couldn't help but read the words out loud to herself. It was hard not to think about her friends Naruto and Sasuke.

"hmm … Love is like a dictionary. A thousand words, left unsaid."


End file.
